1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to portable electronic devices and, more specifically, an attachable portable device case cover with interchangeable components
2. Prior Art
Portable laptop notebook computers and similarly configured devices have become more frequently used for both business and personal use. They have become less expensive and often more durable than their predecessors. Instead of just being used in one location, shut down, packed in a case, and taken to a new location, they are increasingly taken from room to room in the workplace or in the home. Typically, in order to carry the device along with its accessories and any other articles, the device and all of the other items would be inserted into a case, transported, and removed from the case to resume use. If any of the accessories require connection to the device, they would often have to be disconnected and reconnected at the new location. Consequently, there is an increasing need to accommodate storage, transport and deployment of frequently used accessories and articles that often accompany these portable devices.
The objective of some prior art has been to primarily transport and/or protect the device and secondarily to store accessories. There are several designs in the marketplace that are molded to tightly fit around a device and either snap onto device or be attached with adhesive. One invention, U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,001 to Akins, implements a glove-like structure into which the device is inserted. These approaches restrict an implementation of the case to limited implementations of the device.
Conversely, some commonly found solutions attempt to accommodate too many implementations of the device. Some employ straps made of elastic or other material to loosely span a broad area of the device to attach the case or cover. Although this design will accommodate a wide variety of devices, it does not allow for a secure attachment suitable for supporting the transportation of many accessories and articles. Additionally, the straps often obstruct vital parts of the device such as the display.
Some prior art propose modifying the device to include additional storage. One invention, U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,876 to Ramonowski, suggests storage compartments within the body of the device. This solution would only provide benefit to devices that have been adapted accordingly. Some similar art employ some post-manufacture adaptation means such as adhesives to attach a storage apparatus to the device which may cause the device to suffer permanent disfigurement as a result of the case installation.
Some solutions in the marketplace are “work-in” cases where the device is placed in case structure which may additionally contain storage space for accessories and other articles. To use the device, the case is placed where the device would normally be placed and then opened to allow access to and use of the device. In order to accommodate the device and any additional articles, the dimensions of the “work-in” case are typically significantly larger than those of the device. Therefore, the spaces where the device may normally be used would also have to be large enough to accommodate the “work-in” case. Additionally, prolonged use inside these types of cases is discouraged as problems from heat build-up may result.
The prior art examples having containment features employ some fixed-structure approach thereby preventing the implementation from being used in any manner which significantly deviates from the original design parameters.